


I do

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Ask Pegoryu [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, They getting married, it's finally time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: A muffled groan filtered in from behind the doors. “I’ve got too much shit on my mind right now.”





	1. I do

**Author's Note:**

> THE TIME HAS COME!
> 
> SMUT NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> WEDDING EVENT FROM [MY PEGORYU ASK BLOG](https://ask-pegoryu.tumblr.com/)

Ann poked her head out into the chapel of DestinyLand. Haru had rented the place out for the day, leaving the former phantom thieves and their families to enjoy this beautiful sunlight… Is what Ann would’ve loved, but Ryuji was having a nervous breakdown and she and Ryuji’s mother had to go calm him down. She walked up the white marble stairs and down the hall, passing a set of room before throwing open the twin doors at the end of the hall. Tadashi jolted and looked towards her from his spot on the bed, the red and white floral kimono on the shiba puppy stood out against the white of the bed sheets.  An equally floral yellow sash was wrapped out the dog’s middle as he leapt from the bed and padded over to sit by Ann.

The blond bent down to pet the puppy. “Where is he?”

Tadashi directed his head towards the set of double doors and Ann fought down a sigh. She made her way over and knocked lightly on the doors.

“W-what?”

“It’s just me.” She answered the muffled voice. “Your mother says you’re so nervous that not even a talk from her calmed you down.”

A muffled groan filtered in from behind the doors. “I’ve got too much shit on my mind right now.”

“Open the door, Ryuji.” Ann leaned against the door as Tadashi joined her side.

She heard Ryuji groan again before he opened the door. The blonde walked in with the puppy squeezing in before her. The dressing room was decorated in a woodlands fantasy style. Faux leaves and vines hung from the ceiling, the cushions looked like mushroom and berry bushes while faux etched wood bordered the edge of the mirrors. Ryuji’s red kimono with black accents hung up one of the doors, the skulls with black callas growing out of the eye sockets etched sash sat perfectly next to one of the mirrors. Ann turned to see Ryuji leaning against the door in a dark gray tank top and a pair of boxers.

“You haven’t put it on?”

“I’m too nervous!” Ryuji huffs. “What if he says no?”

“Akira won’t do that!”

“How do you know?”

Ann places her hands on her hips. “Cause Yusuke’s been texting me about the mountain of coffee Akira’s been drinking.” She sighed. “Ryuji, it’s okay to be nervous on your wedding day.”

“But-“

She places her hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Akira loves you, if he didn’t, he would’ve have asked you to marry him.”

Chocolate eyes drifted to the side, but he appeared to be listening. He sighed and rubs the back of his head. “You’re right… Shit…”

Ann gives him a gentle smile. “Do you need help getting into your kimono?”

“I can do it my own damn self!”

Ann laughed and left the dressing room with Tadashi in tow. She pulled out her phone, seeing the messages Yusuke had left her.

 ** _Bufu Bufu Baby:_** _I’ve had to confiscate the coffee mugs._

**_Bufu Bufu Baby:_ ** _He seems to have gotten better, but I suppose time will tell._

**_Bufu Bufu Baby:_ ** _How are things on your end?_

_He’s okay!_

_He just needed a pep talk_

_You know how Ryuji is_

**_Bufu Bufu Baby:_ ** _Hmm._

**_Bufu Bufu Baby:_ ** _I am truly happy for them, but I never knew how stressful this was._

_More stressful than painting?_

**_Bufu Bufu Baby:_ ** _Painting calms me._

**_Bufu Bufu Baby:_ ** _I may have to paint several pieces after this._

**_Bufu Bufu Baby:_ ** _Ah._

**_Bufu Bufu Baby:_ ** _It seems Akira is ready._

**_Bufu Bufu Baby_ ** _: We shall be on our way._

_Okay!_

_We’ll be out once Ryuji is ready!_

**_Bufu Bufu Baby:_ ** _Alright._

“How is it?”

Ann looked up from her phone and nearly dropped her phone as she stared at the faux blond. Ryuji stood with his eyes averted and rubbing his head. He looked amazing in the kimono; the clothing didn’t seem to restrict his movements and the red and black pattern were _definitely_ the blond’s color. The flower crown of black calla lilies sat perfectly amongst the short, bright hair.

“Damn.” She said, looking him up and down. “Looking good, Sakamoto.”

“Thanks, Takamaki.” Ryuji rolled his eyes and smiled. “After this, you can’t call me that anymore.”

“No, I’ll just call you Kurusu.” Ann smirked at the teen’s groan. “Ready to go?”

Ryuji took a deep breath. “Yeah… I think so.”

* * *

“Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?”

“We do.”

Ryuji thought it must’ve been weird for Morgana to be their priest, especially since anyone not part of the former phantom thieves couldn’t understand the cat.

“Hey.”

Ryuji’s attention shifted to Akira, who was smiling warmly at him. The ebony haired teen looked amazing in his suit and the blond almost wished he had gone with suit instead.

“You look amazing.” He whispered.

Ryuji could feel his cheeks heating up. “S-So do you.”

Morgana cleared his throat. “If you would two stop staring so longingly into each other’s eyes long enough to say ‘we do’ that would be great.”

An embarrassed blush appeared on the couples face and they muttered their apologizes as they heard the hushed laughter from the other ex-thieves.

“W-we do…”

Morgana rolled his eyes and beckoned Voleur forward with his tail. The Kai ken walked forward, the pillow with the rings on them clamped firmly in his mouth. Akira let go of Ryuji’s hand in favor of grabbing the bands and giving the dog the good scratch behind his ears.

“May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union.  As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.” Morgana looked between the two of them. “The couple have prepared their own vows to read to each other. Akira?”

Akira took a deep breath “Ryuji, we’ve been on a very wild ride and every day I thank the stars that I got to know you. You’ve been right beside me from the very beginning and you never left, even when things got bad. You’re my sun that pierces through the dark clouds, my motivation, and my reason I found love. You’re my everything and I would gladly fight another god if that meant keeping you safe.” Ryuji hoped no one asked what he meant by that. “I promise to be there on your good days and your worse days. I give you my hand. I give you my love. I give you myself. Will you travel on this never ending journey with me?”

Akira slips the ring on Ryuji’s finger and the blond has to keep himself from crying.

“Damn.” Ryuji wipes the unshed tears from his eyes. “You’re makin’ my vow look like effin’ nothin’ with that. Jeez man.”

Akira gave a small laugh that was almost drowned out by the laughter of their audience.

Morgana’s blue eyes shifted to the blond.“Ryuji?”

“Yeah, yeah, Gimme a sec.” Ryuji wiped the rest of the tears away and shook his head clear. “Akira, you’ve made my life one hell of an adventure and I couldn’t think of any better way than to start a new chapter with ya. You’ve seen me at my worse… which is a lot… and I think any other person would’ve left, but ya stayed. I don’t want everythin’ to stop just cause we got married. I want every day to be a new chapter of our story. Whaddya say?”

Ryuji slips the ring on Akira’s finger and now it’s the fuzzy haired teen’s turn to get misty eyed.

“And you both say?” Morgana looked like he was about to cry as well.

“I do.”

The bicolored cat smiled. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the dork.”

“Morgana.” Akira shot him a mild glare.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

“I ain’t th-“ Ryuji was cut off as Akira pulled him in for a kiss.

The hall clapped and cheered for them, but the faux blond was too wrapped up in his kiss with his new husband.

“Do I have to get the hose!?” Futaba yelled out.

Laughter quickly followed after the ginger haired teen cry and Akira and Ryuji quickly broke apart. Akira rubbed the back of his head while Ryuji looked shyly off to the side.

* * *

“It’s time to cute the cake!” Ryuji heard Ann yell from his set next to Akira in the front of the ballroom.

“Already?” Akira blinked in surprise. “That went by quickly.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji got up, causing Tadashi to jump down from his lap. “I’m surprised Ann didn’t eat it all.”

“She wouldn’t do that.” Akira led Ryuji through the crowd until they stood in front of the three tiered cake.

Ryuji let out a low whistle as he looked at the cake. “Damn.”

“You guys.” Ann handed both of them a knife. “Hurry up; some of us want this cake.”

“You mean you, right?” The blond teased and took the knife.

Ann gave him a warning glare as Akira took the other knife. The ebony haired teen gave his husband a countdown before the pair cut the cake. Everyone cheered as the teens cut away two slices. Ryuji looked at the cake and couldn’t help the mischievous glint in his eye as he smiled at Akira.

“You wouldn’t.” Akira’s steel colored eyes flicked between the cake and his husband.

“I would~”

Ryuji could hear phones coming out as he slammed his slice of cake into Akira’s face. The ebony haired teen retaliated and pushed his own slice into the blond’s face. Ryuji and Akira laughed as the sound of camera’s going off was heard. Cake was in their hair, on their clothes, and just about everywhere on their face.

 _‘This is the guy I’m gonna be spendin’ my whole life with.’_ Ryuji thought as he wiped off the white chocolate and stared at Akira _. ‘Hell yeah. I couldn’t wish for anythin’ greater.’_


	2. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose rusty at the smut.

Akira fell backwards into the large and soft bed and let out a deep sigh. Today was amazing and the now married man wished he could repeat it as he thumbed the silver and gold ring. He heard Ryuji grumbling about something somewhere in the suite.

“Ryuji?” He called out, “Everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah! Just tryin’ to get this thing off!”

Akira sat up, “Do you need help?”

“I got it!” Ryuji answered too quickly for the ebony haired teen’s liking, but he waved it off.

Akira took off his jacket and vest and laid them on a nearby desk, his shirt and tie soon joined the other articles. The teen fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ivory colored ceiling.

“Akira?”

“Hmm?” Slate colored eyes drifted over to where Ryuji was and the teen nearly died on the spot.

Ryuji stood shyly in a black and red see through babydoll teddy with a black garterbelt, black lacy panties, and black stockings. The blond played with the hem on the teddy and looked off to the side.

“Say somethin’ , man…”

Akira couldn’t breathe as his eyes took in how firmly the stockings and panties clung to his husband’s legs and waist. “Where did you-“

“Uh…” Ryuji tugged on the teddy as his blush deepened. “Ann and Haru picked it out for me… sayin’ somethin’ about it bein’ a weddin’ gift to ya. I don’t remember…”

Akira sat up and beckoned the blond closer to him, who quietly approached him. The former leader slipped his hands into the open part of the teddy, causing Ryuji to jump as Akira pulled him closer to where he stood between his open legs. The teen kiss and nipped as his husband’s abs while the faux blond let out a few small noises at the feeling.

“I’ll have to thank them later.” Akira muttered into the tone stomach as he sucked on the skin. “You have to keep this.” One of his hands traveled to the present bulge straining against the lacy undergarments.

“But it’s-ah.” Ryuji bucked into his husband’s hand as he rubbed at his bulge. “A-Akira.”

The fuzzy haired ex-leader fell backwards, taking the blond with him and brought him in for a deep kiss. Ryuji straddled his husband; his face was slowly losing the blush as he moaned into the kiss. Akira’s hand moved to his waist and his fingers danced along the garterbelt while his other hand continued rubbing at Ryuji covered erection. The blond moaned and bucked his hips into the grip.

“A-Akira, you, ah, tease.” Ryuji buried his face into Akira’s bare shoulder.

Akira let out a chuckle as he kissed and sucked at the blond’s neck while his hand slipped under the panties. “I want you to keep this on.”

“E-Eh?” Ryuji moans as the teen grasped his dick. “But-“

“You look amazing in this.” Akira bites his neck and a shiver runs through the blond’s body. “It fits you so well.”

“Mmh.” Ryuji’s brain was dying from the stimulation. “F-Fine.”

“Hey.” Akria whispered sultrily into his husbands’ ear. “Suck me off.”

The blond face flushed before he moved down the teen’s body and stopping at the bulge in the white pants. Ryuji quickly undid the belt and flung it off somewhere before doing the same to his pants and boxers. He gave the leaking head a lick before engulfing it in his mouth, causing Akira’s hand to fly down and grasp the short blond locks. Ryuji worked his way further down, stopping once his nose met black curls.

“Ryuji.” Akira arched his back. “I forgot how good you were at deep throating.”

Ryuji would’ve told him to quit saying that if his mouth wasn’t full. The teen gave a small suck as his tongue lapped at the underside of Akira’s erection.

“Now who’s teasing?” Akira panted out.

Ryuji gave a sly sounding moan as he began to bob his head up and down. The blond pulled his head off the wet cock and circled the head with his tongue, gathering up the pre-come and swallowing it. Ryuji gave Akira’s erection a lick from base to head before engulfing it again. Akira bucked up into his mouth as his grip tightened. Ryuji hummed while he bobbed his head up and down; he moved his hand downwards to push at his panties. The blond moaned as he jerked himself on in time to his movements.

“Ryuji…” Akira tugged on his hair to stop his husband. “Stop. I’m going to cum if you continue.”

The vulgar teen whines as he pulls off and crawled up until Akira’s soaked erection rubbed at the back of the lacy underwear. “I need you now.”

“How badly?” Akira’s hands settled on Ryuji’s hips.

“Bad.” The blond moved his panties aside before grabbing the ebony haired teen’s dick.

“Wait, Ryu-“

Ryuji didn’t listen and sank down on his cock with no hesitation. Both teens moan and arch their backs, Akira’s hands grip tightly at Ryuji’s hips while Ryuji digs his blunt nails into Akira’s shoulders.

“Don’t do it so fast.” Akira pants. “Did you stretch yourself before this?”

“Y-Yeah…” Ryuji moves his hips slightly. “T-That’s what took so long. Wanted to surprise ya.”

“It’s certainly a surprise.” Akira rubbed at the blond’s hips. “Move.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.” Ryuji started to bounce on the teen’s dick.

Akira’s head fell back onto the bed as the blond started up a rhythm, Ryuji’s hands moved from his shoulders to his chest as he sped up.

“D-D-Dude…” Ryuji panted. “D-Did you get bigger or somethin’?” He shifted his hips and felt Akira rub up against his prostate. “A-Ah.”

Akira smirked and switched their positions, leaving a stunned Ryuji on the bed. “Maybe I did get bigger,” He bucked his hips, causing the blond to arch his back and let out a choked moan. “or something.”

Ryuji racked his nails down Akira’s back as the teen continued to thrust, hitting his prostate with each roll of his hips. Akira pulled the blond close, thrusting wildly and quickly into the warm body below him. Ryuji moaned heavily into his ear and wrapped his legs around the teen’s waist, pulling him closer.

“A-Akira.” The vulgar teen panted and moaned. “I-I’m close!”  
  
“So am I.” Akira kissed him deeply and moved his hand to Ryuji’s leaking erection and gave it a few quick jerks.

Ryuji moaned into the kiss and came, covering Akira’s hand and the teddy in his release. His husband gave a few shallow thrusts before coming inside of the blond, who moaned at the sensation. Akira buried his face into Ryuji’s neck, covering it in light kisses before pulling out. The vulgar teen grunted at the feeling and closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow as Akira left the bed. Ryuji wrestled to pull the teddy off and threw it on the ground; the stockings, garterbelt, and panties soon joined it. The blond made a noise of content as he felt a hand cascade through his hair. He leaned into the touch while Akira cleaned him up.

Akira dropped the washcloth on the floor and joined Ryuji back on the bed; he moved the sheets around them and wrapped his arms around the dozy blond. Ryuji rolled to face him and pulled the sheets up around them.

“I love you.” He yawned out.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Akira and Ryuji's rings~  
> 


End file.
